


Quietly Yours

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaurs, Feels, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Pining Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: There were a lot of beautiful centaurs in their clan, but Tony had always been drawn to Loki, the dark and caustic member of their group.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 82
Kudos: 561





	Quietly Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is. I think I was having an " _I don't know what to write_ " day and decided to try something ridiculous and out there. This what you got. A Centaur AU. Idek.
> 
> Enjoy? XD

There were a lot of beautiful centaurs in their clan. Some had manes of golden hair to match their lower bodies. Others were as white as snow, with their bright red hair making them look delicate or fierce. They came in all sizes and colours – and while Tony was a coveted chocolate brown with tanned skin and a flirtatious personality: there was only one centaur that caught and held his eye.

Loki’s lower half was jet black to match his hair. His skin shone paler than moonlight and he was always in a foul mood. He stayed at the far outskirts of their territory, avoiding the other centaurs and sneering at anyone who came near.

He was there because he came with his brother; a boisterous and bright golden centaur. Thor’s hair shone like the sun both on his hind quarters and his human half. He was well revered and loved by the female population and admired by the male.

But, Tony had always been drawn to the dark and caustic member of their group. They were over fifty strong now, and his best friend Rhodey often shook his head. Calling him a fool for falling for the most arrogant and capricious of all the centaurs.

Tony always quipped that he ‘ _liked a good challenge_ ’, but sometimes he did wonder if he was foolish. He often escaped the attention and fawning of the others to wander through the woods until he found the dark centaur.

Loki would never welcome him, but he wouldn’t turn his back either. They spent hours bantering as they lay beside a small pool, watching the other animals of the forest. Sometimes, they’d walk through the trees as Tony complained about the journey and Loki told him to leave if he was hating it so much.

Tony never did.

Sometimes, he even saw Loki smiling, but he always hid it before Tony could enjoy the moment and the sight of that small upturn of his mouth.

It made it harder to go back to the main clearing where they slept, held meetings, had the evening meal and hosted all large gatherings. But, Tony was expected to attend, he was considered one of the leaders (he still didn’t know how that happened and Rhodey and Pepper often teased him about it).

Sometimes, between telling the latest story and smiling at the men and women sitting around him as he perched on his rock - he could catch a glimpse of Loki, leaning back against a tree and watching the festivities.

He always left before Tony could hold his gaze or invite him over.

Tony knew he was smitten. He also knew it was a doomed romance, but it didn’t mean he was going to give up.

He smiled around the other centaurs, he danced with the ladies and men of the clan, but politely declined returning to their private corner of the forest. The only place he wanted to be was under the gnarled trees and thorns that formed a canopy Loki slept beneath.

Tony had only seen it once when he’d gone looking for Loki one evening when he couldn’t sleep. He’d seen the centaur resting peacefully and Tony had watched him for a few minutes. He would have stayed longer, but he saw Loki stir and hurriedly retreated.

His own bed was in the open with the sky above him as he lay on a patch of moss. He’d returned there but spent the night staring at the stars and longing for Loki. He wanted to curl up against the other centaur and sleep the night in warmth and comfort.

But, Loki would never welcome him. Loki would never welcome _anyone_. He looked as if he’d prefer to leave the clan, but only stayed for the benefit of their territory and protection. 

Tony knew he was one of the few who liked Loki, most of the clan thought he was rude and preferred when he was out of sight and out of mind.

But, Tony _wanted_ him here. He wanted him at the campfires and telling stories with his wry tone and sarcastic statements. 

Tony had been trying for months to get Loki to join, and eventually, his hard efforts had paid off.

“ _Fine_ ,” Loki had grumbled. “ _I’ll attend the nornforsaken dinner with you_.”

Tony hadn’t been able to stop grinning. Loki had agreed to come, but not only had he done that, but his wording had almost implied they were _together_. Tony hadn’t commented on that, preferring to enjoy it silently while chatting to Loki about how much fun it would be. Loki looked dubious, but Tony planned to make sure he _did_ enjoy himself.

If he could get Loki sitting down with them even once a month, he would be happy.

Unfortunately, although he and Thor were happy by the development (and while Rhodey and Pepper were polite and amused) not everyone was welcoming Loki’s presence. A few of the men were glaring at him, their tails flicking unhappily. The women were sneering and crossing their arms.

Tony knew Loki was aware of the open hostility, but he tried to keep Loki focused on him. 

Although Tony’s customary position was on one of the rocks designated for leaders, Tony forwent his place to sit back from the fire and keep Loki company. It earned him more than a few strange glances, but Tony turned his back on the others to focus on Loki.

He prompted the dark centaur to tell him another story of mischief and mockery. Loki’s eyes twinkled with delight as he complied. It was about a headstrong and foolish brown centaur that caused more trouble than he was worth. 

Tony rolled his eyes, but fought down a smile. Loki often made him the butt of the joke; crafting exaggerated tales of his own idiocy and misfortune. Tony would take offense, if he didn’t see the amusement catching in Loki’s eyes. He knew it was all in good fun.

The other centaurs, however, didn’t.

Tony didn’t know they had been listening in, not until a shadow fell over them. He glanced up to find three centaurs he was very familiar with; he’d been a bit raucous in his youth and very flirtatious. He’d paid attention to all three of them at one point, but not since Loki became part of their clan.

“He shouldn’t talk to you like that,” one of them women said, glaring heatedly at Loki. “Just because no one likes _him_ , doesn’t mean the whole clan doesn’t adore you, Tony.”

Loki stiffened, but didn’t say a word. 

“You shouldn’t bother with him,” the male said, tilting his nose up at Loki. “You should come with us.” He smiled at Tony, his gaze coaxing. “We’d make you happier than he _ever_ could.”

Tony had to bite down on a growl, his fur standing on end over the insults they’d handed Loki. The other centaur might not be his mate, but that wasn’t by Tony’s choice. He’d have declared himself and chosen Loki if he had even the slightest inkling Loki was receptive.

But, he wasn’t, so Tony had settled for a dismissive and caustic friendship.

It didn’t mean he’d stand back and let them say those things about Loki.

“I’m fine right here,” Tony said through gritted teeth, his tail flicking with agitation.

“Oh please,” the third and final centaur said, scrunching her nose. “Why in the forest would you want _him?_ ”

“Because I _chose_ him,” Tony snapped. “And he’s _perfect_.”

The words were instinctive; a need to defend Loki and make his claim known… only, he didn’t _have_ a claim, and as a shocked silence fell around the clearing, Tony realised exactly what he’d just declared.

He snapped his head to Loki whose eyes were wide with shock. Tony felt frozen. He wanted to turn around and flee, but he was pinned beneath Loki’s beautiful green gaze.

“You want _me_ as your mate?” Loki whispered, his voice loud in the silence.

Tony swallowed. His eyes fell away from Loki’s to stare at their hooves. They were so close they were almost touching; dark brown and jet black. They looked so good together, and Tony ached with the knowledge they’d never look this way again.

The mocking from the other centaurs he could handle, but never seeing Loki smirk again? That was a fate he couldn’t bear.

“I want you,” Tony finally whispered. “Even if all I can have is the occasional smile.”

He heard Loki suck in a breath. Tony could also hear the muttering of the other centaurs. The three before them stepped back after making disgusted noises.

Tony knew it was a mistake, but he dared to raise his eyes and look at Loki. His face was full of disbelief, and Tony felt deflated even as he asked, “You will still talk to me, won’t you?” He gave a hopeful smile. “Tell me more stories about the useless brown centaur?”

Loki swallowed. “You want to hear those stories? You want to… be with me despite everything I have done to push you away?”

“Nothing you did pushed me away,” Tony said, finally letting his fondness slip into his voice and expression. “You just made me want to get underneath your walls.” He hesitated before deciding to go all out. “To curl up beneath your… thorns.”

Loki blinked rapidly and his mouth parted. 

The muttering of the clan was only getting worse, and while Tony tried to ignore it, he could hear Pepper, Thor and Rhodey snapping at the others to be quiet. It didn’t matter how loud or silent they were, the clan still was going to see Tony’s rejection, no matter what he did.

“This clan despises me,” Loki whispered. “And you are beloved…you could have anyone here…”

Tony frowned and tilted his head. “So? I only want you.”

His words were a statement of fact, something that he didn’t have to hide anymore. He didn’t see a need to curb them.

Loki made a small sound, and his eyes looked unusually turbulent, almost vulnerable. Tony didn’t expect to see that; he expected annoyance, discomfort, maybe even exasperation. Loki always looked a second away from kicking him in the side.

And yet, Loki didn’t do that, instead he bent forward and before Tony could do more than widen his eyes, Loki’s lips were on Tony’s.

Tony let out a shocked noise that soon turned into a groan as he cupped Loki’s cheeks fiercely and held him close; kissing the other centaur with a built-up passion that he’d spent months repressing. He’d wanted this for so long, and Tony kissed him with everything he had, sliding his fingers into Loki’s hair and delighting when Loki’s arms slid around his neck.

It felt incredible, it felt too good to be true. When they pulled back, Tony kept his eyes closed, too afraid to open them and discover it wasn’t real.

“Despite all of _them_ ,” Loki murmured, “you would pick me. Despite all of _them_ , I am your choice.” He chuckled softly. “Tony, you could have curled under my thorns any night.”

Tony snapped opened his eyes and gaped. _“What?”_

Loki shrugged, looking unconcerned, yet his fingers traced soft patterns on Tony’s neck.

“I was an outsider and you were a leader. I was abrasive and rude and you drew anyone you met into your light like a blazing sun.” He smiled faintly. “I did not wish to be one more centaur under your rock, vying for attention. I choose to push you away… and somehow, you came closer.”

“How could I resist?” Tony asked. “You think I draw people in, but Loki, you ensnared me from first sight. If I am a sun, then you are my moon, and I was willing to chase you for eternity.”

Loki’s grin widened. “I hope you are still willing, my mate.”

Tony’s heart pounded and he tensed, unable to believe it. _“Mate?”_

“That is what you offered, is it not?”

“It is,” he breathed. “You’re… you’re _accepting?_ ”

Loki’s teasing tone melted away to be replaced by fondness. “I have been accepting you from the start, you merely haven’t noticed.”

Tony made a small noise; a combination of the pain of missing something that could have got them together sooner, and the overwhelming happiness that they _were_ together. He didn’t know what else to do but lean forward and kiss Loki again.

Everything else could wait until later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that random but fluffy, happy ending XD


End file.
